The Player (Plants vs Zombies)
Summary The Player is the main protagonist of the Plants vs Zombies franchise. In the first game, The Player has to defend his lawn from a group of attacking zombies to prevent them from eating his brain. With the help and guidance of their neighbor, Crazy Dave, they make it through each day and night defending different parts of their house, before facing Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot in the final stage. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Unknown, 10-C to 8-C with plants | Unknown, 10-C to 8-C with Power-Ups and plants | 8-A Name: Unknown (Determined by the player) Origin: Plants vs. Zombies Gender: Likely male (Has a masculine voice when yelling once the zombies reach the house) Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Summoning, Healing, and Information Analysis for The Player, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Barrier Creation, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sun Creation, Wind Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification, Immobilization, Resistance to Pain Manipulation (Nuts only), and can see invisible opponents with plants | The Player has Summoning, Healing, Information Analysis, Lightning Manipulation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation only in cold environments, and Ice Manipulation, the plants have Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (two examples), Barrier Creation, Sun Creation, and Creation of Plant Food, Fire, Water, Ice, Size, Wind, Lightning, Magnetism, Explosion, Poison, Life, Death, Technological, Mind, Empathic, Fragrance, Void, Light, Sound, Energy, and Plasma Manipulation, Limited Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Amplification(Every Plant gets bigger and stronger the more sunlight it has absorbed, the Torchwood, Moonflower, Power Mints and Plant Food amplify the abilities of certain types of Plants), Healing, Power, Durablity, and Speed Nullification, Magic, Breath Attack, Spaceflight (Far Future Plants only) Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack enemies made of pure light), Resurrection, Minor BFR, Stealth Mastery, Rage Power, Power Mimicry, Some plants ignore conventional durability. With Penny, he can Time Travel and can put opponents in an endless time loop Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Below Average Human level (Sun creating plants and Nuts are completely passive and do not attack) to Building level+ with plants (Jalapeno, Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, and Ice-Shroom are capable of harming Dr. Zomboss’ Zombot and most are capable of casually killing Zombies, even the most basic of which survived a direct lightning strike) | Unknown physically, Below Average Human level (Sun creating plants and Nuts are completely passive and do not attack) to Building level+, likely higher with Power-Ups and plants (Plants are capable of damaging Dr. Zomboss’ Zombot Multi-stage Masher, which is the size of a concert stage. The Player’s Power-Ups are capable of damaging zombies, even Gargantuars. Most Plants scale to Bonk Choy, who staggered a tank with a single punch, his Plants are strong enough to kill Gargantuars, who survived an explosion this big) | Multi-City Block Level '(Controls the Plant Heroes, which contains members such as Solar Flare and Green Shadow) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Shouldn't be much slower than how he is in PvZ 2) | '''Hypersonic+ (Easily capable of reacting to a charging All Star Zombie who is this fast, many of their Plants eventually double their projectile speed), Massively Hypersonic+ with lightning-based plants Lifting Strength: Unknown, Regular Human with Umbrella Leaf (Is capable of pushing up Bungee Zombies and the zombies they drop) | Unknown, Superhuman with Chard Guard (Is capable of pushing back even Gargantuars) Striking Strength: Unknown physically, Below Average Class with most plants (Most plants are incapable of striking as they lack arms) | Unknown physically, Below Average Class with most plants (Most plants are incapable of striking as they lack arms), Small Building Class with Bonk Choy and the Celery Stalker (Is capable of damaging zombies with physical punches) Durability: Unknown, likely Human level, most plants are Building level+, higher with the Spikerock (Is capable of taking multiple hits from a Gargantuar, which can one-shot most plants, even Nuts) | Unknown, likely Human level, most plants are''' Building level+', '''higher' with the Spikerock and Primal Wall-Nut (They are capable of taking multiple hits from a Gargantuar) | Multi-City Block Level '(Most individual members of the Plant Heroes are capable of tanking numerous hits from Super Brainz) 'Stamina: High, fought zombies for 3 days and nights with minimal rest | Extremely high, in only the material we know to be canon he fought zombies for 406 days in a row, as each level was represented as a day. Sunlight, apart from giving the Player means to place Plants, also heals the stamina of the plants he has. Even while not sustained by the sun, a plant such as Bonk Choy was capable of spending "all night" punching a punching bag Range: Unknown physically, melee to tens of meters with plants Standard Equipment: Shovel for removing plants, lawnmowers | Same as before with Plant Food, Power-Ups, and Penny the Time Machine Intelligence: The Player’s intelligence is considerably higher than average, given that they were capable of holding off waves of zombie attacks for days on end. The player is also capable of strategically placing plants in optimal positions for maximum defensive and offensive capabilities against a variety of zombies. Plants are smarter than they look; for example just like humans they can make beds, wash dishes, make semi-complicated foods, tie shoes, open cans of soup, even things as specific as texting fart jokes to their friends. They're also smart enough to find square roots and learn how to sew. Plants, such as Peashooters, are smart enough to play a card game that resembles Magic: the Gathering. Various older Plants have been noted to have gone to college or universities, one even graduated from Harvard. The Hurrikale can play many different types of instruments, Stunion is a pianist and speaks 5 languages fluently, even the Primal Peashooter, who is considered one of the most primitive Plants to date, has been noted to excel in software development. Weaknesses: The Player requires sunlight to plant most plants. Nocturnal plants fall asleep during the day and require a Coffee Bean to wake up. Non-aquatic plants require Lily Pads to be planted on water. The Player cannot plant plants on a non-soil surface and require a Flower Pot if they want to do so. | The Player requires sunlight to plant most plants. Non-aquatic plants require Lily Pads to be planted on water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Planting: ''' The Player can plant various sentient plants that are capable of defending them from hordes of enemies. For the full list of plants The Player can summon, see here. * '''Power Ups: '''In the second game, the player is given a jar of Power-Ups that they can use on their enemies. These Power-Ups include Power Snow – which launches snowballs at the enemy that damages them and slows them down, Power Toss – which throws the enemy back and away from The Player, and Power Zap – which electrocutes the enemy into ash. * '''Plant Food: '''In the second game the Player obtains Plant Food, which can be placed on a plant to either empower it or cause it to perform a special attack. Up to 5 can be held and the Power Lily can be used to obtain more. This can be combined with Tile Turnips to cause multiple plants to receive a Plant Food effect from a single Plant Food, with no visible limit. * '''First Strike: '''Through either use of the Zen Garden or diamonds in the second game, up to 12 Plants can be given the First Strike, meaning that Plant is given a Plant Food effect every time he places one down, for one fight only. This does not stack with Tile Turnips. '''Key: Original Game | Plants vs Zombies 2 | Heroes Note: Due to the passive nature of The Player, it is preferable to have them within their house in VS matches. Additionally, it should be stated within the thread if The Player starts off with infinite sun or prep for fairness sake. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Plants vs Zombies Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Game Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Death Users Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Void Users Category:Sound Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Rage Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Water Users Category:Life Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 10